City Of Pearls
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Peace is broken now that Sebastian has returned. Jace goes missing and is sentenced, Simon goes mute as punishment from the Clave and Alec and Izzy want revenge. Thier hopes lie in a lost city, but like all cities, theres a secret. Her name is Sydney.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Sea Of Dance

**_City Of Pearls_**

* * *

**_"we're going to where?" Clary asked in confusion. Luke turned to Clary and sighed. "City of Pearls" he murmered. there was silence. Clary searched her mind, wondering why she didnt reconise the name. Did Jace tell her of this place and she just didnt remember? Or did he never know himself? She would ask him, if he were here. The thought unnerved her that he wasnt here next to her, playfully mocking her. No, he was taken away from her. They kidnapped him and hid him away. She turned to Simon, who was still cursed with silence, he shrugged as if he too had no idea. It felt wierd not hearing him talk, otherwise he would have said something to lighten the mood right now. Clary looked down at her feet, watching as she walked. She could almost imagine Jace mocking her about how she needs to watch her big feet. Her chest, it hurt to think about him now. She needed to be distracted. She disided to look around. Looking over at Isabelle, who ceased walking, it was easy for Clary to see her shaking. She was unnerved by Sebastian's threat. She wanted revenge. And he was egging her on. Alec to seemed rigid, his stiffness something even the great warlock couldnt fix. Even he looked sullen, his eyes on Alec the whole time. Clary sighed. This was going nowhere. She looked up to Luke, who was still taller then her, something she had gotten used to as a child. Breaking the void of silence, she asked something all of them secretly wondered the answer to. "where is that?" Luke frowned, remembering she still didnt know everything. "you'll see soon". They walked for what seemed like forever, the unnerving silence crawling at there feet waiting for them to fall. Clary had stopped trying to map out where they were a while ago. There wasnt any point now. They were probably lost for all we knew. Just when i was ready to start mentally counting the rocks under my feet, Luke called out. "we're here" I looked up, ready to shoked see a beautiful city. The shock wasnt the same thing as Clary expected/ What was suposed to be a city in her mind, was really one large beach, stretching for as long across as anyone can see. "uhh this is a beach though!" Simon nodded and Isabelle looked up at the beach, something that made tears sting her eyes. Max was what she was thinking. Clary didnt need to guess to know. Luke grinned in amusement, making Clary look at him with confusion. "yes" he said. "exactly..."_**

* * *

**_One Week before..._**

* * *

_**I can hear it. I can here the ocean...Its here now. The dark waves are coming...**_

She walked inside of the club, her eardrums clashing with the heavy music booming through the speakers. It took all of her not to cringe at the shadowhunters passing her by, each giving her looks that clearly showed she was unwelcome there. But how could she not know it was for shadowhunters alone. When the others had told her of this place, this place were the mundanes were stupid enough to not question eachs spieces, They said nothing of all the shadowhunters. She knew that umung these there had to be a few of her own or at least another downworlder like herself. She squinted unnessesarily towards the crowds of people, each of them rainbow from the colored lights flashing across the dancefloor. Tossing her short brown hair aside she walked away from the entrance and into the dancefloor.

The music got louder, the beat now pulsating in her veins. The tension of the overly loud music didnt help the tightness of the people coming and going from the club. It was almost suprising that somebody hadnt accidently hit anybody else dancing in here. Sydney laughed to heself knowing that was something only she would do. It was easy to tell that tonight was veyr busy and very crowded in here, a feeling that could make her dizzy and easily closterfobic. Getting lost was bound to happen, as if fate had already doomed it upon anybody who dared enter and didnt know this place well. The dancers were all messed together, littered around the dance floor and small bar over in the corner, nearing one of the unmissable exits, shined in a neon glow. At least there it wasnt as full.

She walked past the mounds of people, squeezing her way by with excuse me's and apologize's. She pushed her way towards the bar, pressing harder against the people crashing against her. It was to close for her. It was almost too painful. With one last shove, she finally reached the bar, gasping for breathe while grabbing a stool. She wanted fresh air, she wanted outside. Though she knew she needed to rest before attempting the exit, even with it only about twenty feet away. The man behind the bar walked up, drying a glass with his hands. Sydney adjusted her glasses, taking them off and cleaning them before returning them to their rightful place on her nose. He asked her for her order and it took her about five minutes to discide what exactly she wanted. He walked away muttering something under his breath about how stupid 'kids' were and how he didnt get paid enough for this. She couldnt help but overhear, her senses were to sharp for that. Starring down at the table, she recounted the night so far in her head, sure to not leave out any detail. She would have to hurry and jot down her day before those vivid details that made it all real begin to fade, leaving her with only a dull aftertaste. That she didnt want to waste. She didnt have long left and she wanted to make sure that it was all remembered, that was what she feared most, being forgotten.

The man handed her the drink while she handed him a twenty. He took it quickly before asking for her ID. Of course she didnt have it, not a legal one anyways. It didnt matter, she didnt have the tolerance to get drunk, her change allowed that. She took a sip of her Pina Colada, the ripping sensation of fruit in her mouth as she dug her hand in her pocket absently. She pulled out a small card the perfect size of an ID. She handed it to him letting him scan it. Giving a doubtful look he handed it back to her, muttering some more. She dug it back in her pocket. It was times like these that false IDs worked best. 330 years old and nobody would guess. Really she would look only about 17 still a year junior. It shouldnt matter, really a year shouldnt, ah yes but it does making a fake ID all the better. 21 it says on the card. 21 year old Sydney ODaniels, a fake name with a fake name. Her first name being the only piece of what was once the old Syndey. The only thing left from being a stupid brainless mundane.

"Sydney!" the voice registered imediately, making Sydney turn to greet Cherish, her blonde hair bouncing as she skipped. There was no problem for her to get through the crowd. The people respected her here at Pandemonuim Nightclub. Everybody loved her. But who couldnt love Cherish, the bounciness and spark making her glow. Thats how it was for Cherish. She glowed. Not litterly, that would be strange and possibly a cause for therapy. No, she sparkled. Just the way she walked, she talked, she smiled, her laugh that makes her sound like Cupid's aprentice, Everything about her seemed to seep with that happiness and spunki-ness. It was that, that Sydney truly envied.

_**The dark tide is pulling me into the black, washing away that of all sins..**_

"yeah?" With simple excuse me's, the crowd started to part away, letting her pass with ease. ironicly it made Sydney think of Moses and the water, which is wierd since Cherish looked nothing like Moses and i doubt Moses was "spunky" or "glowy" or even "bubbly" in any way shape or form.

"im so glad your here!" she reached the bar, sitting in the stool next to me. Her legs spread out on the stool, letting her hands gently on the surface infront of her. Gently, yes. Easy way to describe Cherish. Gentle. Sydney grabbed her drink off of the bar and took a sip of it, the drink easing her. "why do you say that?" Sydney asked her, remembering all the times she begged her to come. Cherish gave off a small laugh that sounded light and fluffy. It made Sydney flinch.

"why? Cant i be happy to see you without you asking me why?" She laughed. She held up her hand and the bartender from earlier spotted Cherish and came directly to her in a bee-line, again making Sydney think of Moses in a very frightning way. "Another Pina Colada please" her please sounded childish, like a little girl wanting a lollipop. It turned out more as pwease then please. Funny how she could always make things to her advantage. She turned to Sydney, smiling at her as if in direction to continue the conversation.

"well usually when you say that, your either up to something or you've met someone" she then added quickly. "or both." Cherish laughed again, taking a sip of the drink she was just brought.

"very true" Sydney was almost exprecting a scowl as the reply but even in her scowls were laughable. She never could be too serious for too long. Yet, she seemed as if to agree with her meaning...

"so you did." Sydney guessed. Cherish grinned and nodded, her bouncy blonde locks twisting and bouncing around like she was from some sort of shampoo commercial.

"so do you want to meet him or what?" Cherish got up, her drink splashing against the sides of the glass. Sydney shrugged. It wasnt the first time Cherish hooked up with someone she met her. Unfortunately, she usually would drag them over to Sydney's house in hopes of some introductions. It would always be awkward, so what made this one different. Wierd she would hold out of a boy for this long, its almost eerie. Who knew, and to think Sydney was convinced if she didnt meantion it till now she would explode. She got up and walked with Cherish as she led them into the crowd, people letting her through.

_**If death doesnt take ahold, i will dance in the dark ocean until i cant dance anymore**_

A flash. Its all i saw. A beam of light that seemed to flicker for a moment before fading out and dulling back into the rainbow colors of the club lights. It wasnt any like Sydney had ever seen. She looked over to see if Cherish noticed them but judging by the look on her face, she didnt. In fact, it seems like nobody say it, nobody but her. She starred into the colored lights, squinting through her glasses. Was she seeing things now? A light, another one. It wasnt just her seeing things. Her eyes bolded to a group of teens over in the oppisite side of the club. There were six of them all lined up next to eachother.

There was too dark haired teens, each hair black as coal. The girl had long black hair trailing down her back in silky hair that really could match Cherish, suprisingly. She stood talking to a small girl with dark brown braids that hung loosly down her back in bunches. Like the girl, the boy's hair was wiry black which trailed in his eyes, meanwhile, his face sullen. Next to him a boy with glitterly rainbowed black hair held on to the boy's hand tightly, his grinning expression polor oppisite to his. Off to the side a boy with golden blonde hair stood with a small girl, her hair firery red, tinted with a streak of orange crating the illusion of fire walked hand in hand, a pale brown haired boy trailing behind. The group cluttered towards the wall, in attempt to stay out of site and with a low profile.

"Sydney!" Cherish's voice squeeled. "what are you looking at?" Cherish frowned, obviously not liking that she wasnt the object of attention. "Sydney are you even listening?!" Sydney nodded absently, her eyes still on the group in the back, suddenly wishing she could read lips. What was it about this group that was so interesting? "ugh. Sydney!!" her voice grew whiney. "what is it?"

"ah well.." Sydney kept her eyes on the group. "its nothing. Just -" A petite hand flew up infront of Sydney's face blocking the view of the strange teenagers. Sydney moved Cherish's hand out of her way, suddenly starring at the place were they were and were now absent from. They were gone. Sydney turned to Cherish, her mood ruined by the sudden curiousity. "Syd, what was that all about? Cute guy?" Sydney shook her head, eyeing the place where they were.

"there were some people over there"

"so?" Cherish frowned, tugging at her sleeve. "so what?"

"they had weapons..."

"so? There probably shadowhunters. As is almost all of the people here. So?" Sydney was about to question her about the light earlier when a shadow stood over them, its hands sliding over Cherish's chest and into her hands. She looked up.

"its you!" Sydney gasped, starring at the man holding Cherish. Cherish gave a small laugh, directing her hand to him.

"Oh yes, this is-"

"you can call me Sebastian, Sabastian Verlac"

_**I can here it too, so let us dance till we cannot anymore more...Let us dance, let us dance...**_

* * *

i thought it was much longer T.T *sigh* oh well. Well here is chapter 1. As i said before, Sydney is a downworlder. Yes but she isnt one thats in the books. Its my own :]

When i first started writing this, i was all "Oh! Oh! Oh! All the ideas!" lol but near the end all i wanted was to finish the darn thing. lol I got writers block on how to end it. xD  
well Sebastian/Johnathon's back :] most likely to be up to know good, maybe maybe not. You'll just have to see...

lol adding in Sebastian/Johnathon (hell, lets just call him SJ! xD) was the most random thing i have ever done in a fanfic. Originally I had other ideas to end this chapter but none of them worked out. Oh and hopefully the main characters will be in Chapter 2 a bit more.:] More action too. This was a lot of talking. Im sorry T.T

Well, Please enjoy! Reviews swell my deflated ego. Reviews make me cry (im not even kidding O.o). It means so much to me, seriously. You like, review it please!!! x]


	2. Dear Readers PLEASE READ

_**A FEW AUTHORS THOUGHTS:**_

Hey, Tomo here.

Im sorry to say that ive been working for 3 and a half weeks (im a summercamp couselour) and havent been updating as much as i should have. I originally wanted to update every friday but since ive been away from my house and laptop for 3 weeks, (goodbye laptop and nice comfy bed and hello porti-potties and bug infested showers!) i havent been able to update.

Im aware that i have to rewrite the begginning (since i un-intentionally switched the perspective from 3rd to 1st) and i will work on that as well as the next chapter.

Well, now that thats been explained. I'd like to thank and cc222 for there awesome support and questions.

_**QUESTIONS:**_

but one question is it going to be mostly about sydney or will clary/jace/isabelle/alec/simon play a big role as well? _**-Cc222**_

_**Tomo:**_ Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon (as well as Sebastian, Magnus and other characters as well) will be playing a large part in this. Sydney is only a side character so it wont be all about her. (Acually im considering weither to kill her off in the end or not... hmm..)

On a small critical note, you change perspective in there a couple of times; you go from third person to first person and back again (it's ok, I do too :P) so be careful of that. 

_**Tomo:**_ lol yes, i noticed that when you commented. lol opps. Well im planning on some re-writes anyways. Thank you so much for the advice.

like it so far ((:  
i always wanted sebastian to come bakk _**-Cc222**_

_**Tomo: **_yep, well your reading the write story because Sebastian will play a strong role in this. (im not telling you anymore. :] you'll have to read and find out)

Wow! That's so great! I've been told I'm talented, but I don't hold a candle to you.  
I love the way you write. The words, the sentence structures etc. are fantastic. Honestly, I think you've got a calling there.

_**Tomo:**_ wow! Thank you :O ive never had such a sweet complement, ever! There are many things i still need to fix/improve on but getting that comment made me so happy!  
(I danced around the kitchen for about 10 minutes. I think my mom thought i was crazy....she has no idea though :3) Im hoping to improve so i can get the most reviews ive ever gotten. (as lame as i am, the max number of reviews is 4. Im hoping to change that! HA! :])

_**ANY LAST WORDS? MAYBE SOME HINTS?:**_

So thank you so much for those who favorited and/or reviewed. It means the world to me. Im going to start on the next chapter right away.

as for hints? hmm...

well theres going to be a new spieces. I wont tell you what yet though. You'll have to find out. Also, there are some who are returning and some who will not and i cant garentee that all the characters live. :] mwahaha. (i have a tendency to kill off characters :3)

Thank you again, and ill try and update soon :]

-Lilhisty


End file.
